His Children
by Megan R Henry
Summary: Bill Weasley loved each of his children the same. But each of them meant different things to him, there was no doubt about that. They were all unique in their own special way. (Oneshot written for tumblr)


**His Children**

Bill Weasley adores each and every one of his children with a love that knows no bounds. They are his precious babies and he would do absolutely anything and everything for them. If they asked him for the moon, he would do his utmost to get it for them, with no questions asked. He understood at times his mother's clinginess and the way that she smothered them sometimes, because in a way he felt the same about his own children. He wanted to protect them from the world, to cocoon them in safety and warmth and love where they can never be hurt again. But he knows that he can't do that. He has to let them go and do things on their own, live their own lives, but he will always be proud of whatever they do. He is the doting father in every essence.

Victoire is his firstborn, his baby girl, his little princess, from the moment she's born. She looks so much like her mother (in his opinion) but Fleur is often keen to remind him that she has his nose and insists that she's inherited his stubbornness in part. He can't deny the rush of pride that he feels when she first toddles into his arms or when she says her first word- he insists it's dada even if it's more of a random mismatch of sounds. Fleur just laughs and ruffles his hair, leaving him pouting on the rug with their baby girl lying across his chest, poking curiously at his earring.

He learns quickly after that that when small babies are involved, he should probably switch the dragon fang earring for a simple stud.

Apparently the fang had a sign that said 'pull me' to small children.

Victoire is his princess and he loses count of the number of times the two of them curl up on one of his days off with some Honeydukes chocolate and he reads to her or he participates in one of her dress up parties and sips imaginary tea all afternoon. Such instances disappear somewhat as she gets older but they'll always be imprinted on his memory, along with the time when she so innocently runs her fingers along his scars and asks if daddy was hurt by a mean goblin.

Nonetheless, they make sure she, as well as all of their children, know from a young age of the things their family has been through, and it wouldn't be a lie to say that she is like a blessing on the Weasley house, a ray of light to set them back on the road to recovery.

Dominique is his second daughter but no less loved, born a year and a half after her elder sister but Bill sometimes thinks on how different his daughters can be. True, one moment they can be squabbling and yelling and pulling each other's hair out and yet in the next they are all sugary sweetness again, playing some game that he doesn't know the rules of. Dominique has his freckles and her hair is a little darker than Victoire's, showing him that his own hair colour might be in there somewhere if he looks hard enough. He spends countless days jumping waves with her outside Shell Cottage and Fleur just rolls her eyes when the two of them come in at the end of the day trailing sand and seaweed and shells across the kitchen.

He brings her home a simple cord necklace with a golden scarab threaded on it when he comes home from Egypt one time and she wears it for nearly an entire year until the cord wears through and breaks. She cries for a week until he brings home a new chain, this one of thinly linked metal, adding the scarab onto it and her smile when he does so is worth the fact that he actually took the scarab from one of the tombs. In his defence, the goblins take all of the treasure and the tomb had been packed. He could afford one small scarab for his little girl.

Dominique is his little adventurer and he treasures every smile more than all the gold in the world.

Louis is his miracle. Louis is born five years after Dominique and in all truth is not expected. It isn't that they don't want another child, but a nasty miscarriage when Dominique is two leaves them shaken and thinking that perhaps their family is only meant to be four. It's still painful to think of and they decide to concentrate on the family they have. So when Bill comes home from Gringotts one day to find a nervous looking Fleur waiting for him, he immediately worries. And when he hears her news, they immediately make plans to ensure that their bad history does not repeat.

As it is, it's a difficult pregnancy, and Louis ends up being born six weeks early, but he's alive and healthy, if small, and Bill can't help but think on how they've been blessed with their little miracle boy, so tiny in his arms, but so theirs.

He's a somewhat clingy child, like a little shadow, but Bill relishes in it, and enjoys spoiling his son because Victoire and Dominique are getting older and while they're still little, they want to go off and play with their cousins or with their uncles and aunts or even just spend some time alone and he won't deny them that. Louis however, it seems, at times anyway, is content even as a toddler to remain curled up on their laps, listening to whatever stories they care to tell him. He's a sweet boy, really.

And so maybe Bill gets his little boy a clip on dragon fang earring, because Louis wants to be just like his daddy, and in all honesty, the look of shock horror on his mother's face and Charlie's laughter from the corner is worth it.

Bill Weasley adores each and every one of his children. Each is a shining light in his life, and he would never be without them.


End file.
